The present invention relates to a cordless telephone apparatus and, more particularly, to a cordless telephone apparatus having a connecting unit connected to a telephone channel and a cordless telephone set connected to the connecting unit by a radio channel, a wire telephone set being also connected to the telephone channel.
A cordless telephone apparatus has customarily been made up of a connecting unit connected to a telephone channel, or to subscriber line, and a cordless telephone set connected to the connecting unit by a radio channel. After either one of the connecting unit and cordless telephone set has determined that a carrier does not exist on a control channel, i.e., "NO CARRIER", an originating or a connecting unit call signal is sent over the control channel. Then, only if the other party which has receives the call signal determines that the identification signal of the cordless telephone set and one included in the originating or connecting unit call signal are coincident, a voice channel between the connecting unit and the telephone set is set up.
When a wire telephone set is connected in parallel to the telephone channel of the cordless telephone apparatus, an incoming call always causes the bell of the wire telephone set to ring before that of the cordless telephone set. As the user of the cordless telephone set who heard the wire telephone set ringing may off-hook the cordless telephone set before the connecting unit sends a connecting unit call signal, the cordless telephone set detects no carrier and thus commences a call origination. Consequently, a connecting unit call signal from the connecting unit and an originating call signal from the cordless telephone set conflict with each other. The conflict often causes both of the originating connection and the connecting unit connection to fail, resulting in loss connections.